


《诸事不利》

by Eva123



Category: siwon&donghae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva123/pseuds/Eva123
Summary: *源海车，接受就看*有一点OOC吧大概





	《诸事不利》

回南天，城市不比乡下，阴一阵晴一阵的，洗完的衣服晾在外面总是带着不干不净的雨腥气。  
李东海特地起了个大早去收挂在阳台吹风的外套，他们昨天刚一起吃了烤肉，烟火气掺杂着肉香扑了他一怀，干洗店又恰好关了门，他只能把衣服晾在阳台上希望晚风能顺带走那股味道。  
结果回南天给了他一个巨大的玩笑，烤肉味是没了，他平整的外套倒成了一块价格昂贵的抹布，昨夜刚下了一阵雨，全透过没关的窗户打在他的外套上，拿在手上沉甸甸的带着水滴。  
李东海又是烦恼又是茫然的挠了挠脑袋，一时间不知道该拿这块金贵的烂咸菜怎么办。

一个脑袋从后面无声无息的出现搭在他肩膀上，李东海怕冷，现在还穿着冬天的睡衣，质地柔软细腻，崔始源从一只手揽着他的腰，脸惬意的在他暖呼呼的睡衣上蹭了两蹭，另一只手拿走那件外套，随意的搭在椅背上，很没有当回事的样子。  
他把五指插进李东海顺滑的发丝里，用一种对待小动物的方式亲昵的抚摸他，因为身高原因，他低下头的时候嘴唇刚好擦着李东海的耳廓。  
崔社长日理万机的刚洗漱完，这会儿还带着冬加豆味的须后水味道磨人的蹭着李东海的颈子，这个人穿着正装看起来又绅士又礼貌，怎么穿着睡衣就成了这副没皮没脸的德行？  
他在调情和床上从来话不多，只用缓慢迫人的动作逼的身下人红晕从眼角到整张脸，大概因为看起来太可靠，两个人第一次的时候，李东海被他一脸从容淡定骗到床上，等脱了衣服，最鲜嫩的肉都被细致的揉上香料的时候，活生生被疼出了一脸泪，那人心跳的极快，僵在火热的肠道里动都不敢动一下，只敢一下一下亲他，和他说对不起，泪眼朦胧里勉强能看清那张脸上的紧张和担忧。

也不知道这人后来哪儿学了那么多花招，每次都能在李东海被顶弄的失魂落魄的时候还端着游刃有余的风度。  
比如大清早一只胳膊把李东海死死的箍在怀里，挺直的鼻子从蓬松的发丝嗅到纤薄的耳廓，再伸出舌尖轻舔那层敏感的软骨，带着缠绵的水声一路舔舐到那个秀气的耳洞，经过耳膜放大的声音在李东海脑子里炸了一朵不知身在何方的烟花，还有一只胳膊从卷起的睡衣下摆伸进去，带着微凉抚上紧实的胸肌，堪称色情的握住那两块肌肉，把它们向中间聚拢，挺立的乳尖嫩生生的蹭着手掌中间， 这种猥亵的，像对待女子的方式让李东海又是羞恼又是刺激，他忍不住扭腰主动在那双带着点薄茧的手心里磨蹭自己的乳尖。  
那里早就被人从粉色吮成了淫靡的深红，崔始源尤其爱他的胸肌，每次都带着要把他吃下去的狠劲对待那两块肉，结束之后除了腰腹，本来紧实漂亮的胸肌上全是青紫的指印，嫩生生的乳头被吸的两倍大，带着水光可怜兮兮的落在姣好的胸膛上，第二天穿衣服都困难，布料蹭到能让他痛弯了腰，只能在那艳丽的两点上贴了药，可偏偏崔始源还不放过他，总是找机会把手伸到衣服里，一半安慰一半挑逗的磨蹭，用指甲轻轻的刮蹭，如果那会儿往后倒，臀缝里就能被一个颇具份量的硬物顶着。

 

李东海被他咬着喉结说不出话，那个地方又敏感又危险，更别提那人还挑着眼睛看他，一双幽深的眸子里是抑制不住的情欲，他努力把那两只在他胸上作乱的手推开，红了眼尾的瞪他，明天有新的综艺，作为主舞他肯定会被cue跳舞，崔始源从善如流的松了手，一只手抚摸他最近轮廓清晰的腹肌，另一只手从腰窝伸下去摸到软翘的臀尖，松了口，把李东海按在客厅墙上，虎口卡着他的下巴，强迫他抬了头，伸出粉嫩的舌尖和他接吻，崔始源在性事上控制欲极强，李东海被狠狠的教训几次之后学会了乖乖接受，他顾不得那只在他臀部作乱的手，搂住崔始源的脖子，和他缠绵的拥吻，那人的舌头和他本人一样霸道，几乎要夺走他所有的空气，在口腔大肆征伐了一番才饶了已经快窒息的李东海。  
崔始源用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖，给他露出一个温文尔雅的笑，像极了进攻前的狮子，他轻轻咬着李东海的下唇，动作又温柔又绵长，只是在臀尖的手力度完全没有收敛，他像是把那两瓣肉当作他偏爱的胸肌，握在手中揉捏成不同的形状，收缩的穴口被他强硬的掰开，那里还有昨夜欢爱的痕迹，这让他进入的顺利异常。  
三根手指撑开肠道，滑腻的甬道紧紧包裹着作乱的手指，崔始源太了解他的身体了，李东海的敏感点又浅，两根手指揉捏敏感的肠肉，还有一根就顶在那个凹点上，等李东海好不容易喘上气就毫不留情的按下去，穴口立马缩紧了，被按在墙上的青年漂亮的眼睛上蒙了一层诱人的雾气，他几乎是发着抖的呻吟出声。  
崔始源亲着他的脖颈，手下动作更加过分，他完全没有给李东海继续喘息的机会，手指用力迅速的在那个腻人的甬道里抽插，每次都能狠顶着凹点进去，肠道柔顺的分泌了液体，这让他的动作更加流畅，同时带着噗嗤的水声让李东海本来就软的要倒的腿要跪下来。  
男人气力很大，他干脆的扯了李东海碍事的睡裤，纯白的内裤已经被打湿，他几乎要得意的笑出声，崔始源抬着两条细白的腿夹到自己的腰上，手指还是没有停在后穴里的肆虐，快感让李东海在高潮的边缘起起伏伏，但是他不敢碰自己前端，上次被崔始源发现，被用领带绑了手肏的几乎失了禁，嗓子哭到哑的发不了声。

 

但是身子被欢爱调教的敏感异常，他甚至习惯了从后穴中获得快感，然后只用后面就能到达高潮，他开始不自觉的扭腰，让作乱的手指进入的更方便，只是他要高潮的前兆，崔始源咬着他挺立的乳头，手上的力度更加凶猛了，直到李东海僵硬了身体，手指紧紧握住他的肩膀，一双清澈的眼里又是茫然又是无措，崔始源爱极了他这样淫乱的模样。  
他把手收回，骨节分明的手指上有淫靡的黏液，他盯着回过神的李东海，伸出舌尖缓缓的舔了指尖，然后把已经胀痛的下身凶猛的顶进紧窄的，还在抽搐的肠道里。  
李东海在欲海中艰难浮沉的时候勉强想了一下，今天真的诸事不利。


End file.
